


A Touch of Pressure

by Arxsia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Time, Bathtubs, Candles, Chocolate, Connor x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Roses, menstruation talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/pseuds/Arxsia
Summary: It’s that time of the month and the pain is almost unbearable. Connor provides a solution to help you feel better…(No explicit smut, but some suggestive language. Menstruation talk, but only in the context of cramp pain. Super cheesy bath time fluff.)





	A Touch of Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Connor x Reader!! So I started watching playthroughs of this game a little over 2 months ago and Connor not only stole my heart, he NYOOMED with it. I had something else entirely in mind for my first fic, but after a particularly bad day of cramps sometime this month, the idea for this fic popped into my head and begged to be written. I’m so excited to finally share this, and I hope you enjoy~ !
> 
> Dedicated to the baes, for being so wonderful in welcoming me into this fandom and supporting me as I worked on this. Thank you so so much! <3

You’d been texting him sporadically throughout the day, as was usual by this point in your relationship. A message here, a message there, a prolonged chain during your lunch break, which happily coincided with Hank’s today. This, of course, meant Connor’s detailed report of Hank’s eating habits, bringing a chuckle to your lips, much needed on a day like this. You were smack dab in the middle of “sharkweek.” Your energy was low and the pain was nearly unbearable, the ibuprofen you took that morning only just now starting to kick in; it was a wonder you were getting through the workday at all. Only the thought of getting to see your beloved later tonight was keeping you going.

_‘Is everything alright, Y/N? Your messages today don’t follow your normal texting patterns.’_

Ah… Well, of course he’d pick up on that. How could he not, when his advanced processors could analyze anything in a manner of seconds, or less?

_‘Yeeeaahh, just… It’s that time of the month and I rolled high on the cramps.’_

You’d once described it as if you played a game every month and had to reroll your stats every time. Trying to explain your inconsistent menstrual symptoms to Connor had been… interesting, to say the least. But he quickly understood and this became your way of communicating them.

_‘Oh. Is there anything I can do for you, my love? Anything you’d like for me to pick up on the way home?’_

Despite your ongoing discomfort, a smile tugs at your lips, eyes staring lovingly at the screen of your phone. How considerate of him. Your natural instinct is to say no; you’d hate to be a bother to anyone, much less your sweetheart of a boyfriend, but you suddenly remember you were deeply craving chocolate the night before and couldn’t find any in your kitchen.

_‘Ummmm, actually… I could go for some dark chocolate? :3’_

A pause, and then, _‘Mission Accepted.’_

You stifle a giggle and send him a kiss emoji before tucking your phone away to continue working, still in pain, but looking forward to getting home.

* * *

Since becoming a permanent member of the DPD, there was never any shortage of work for Connor to do, whether it was investigating a case with Hank, speeding through paperwork, assisting in interrogations, or getting pulled by the forensics department to test some evidence, his tongue’s sensors immensely faster and infinitely more accurate than their current equipment. As such, you typically arrived home before he did, with the occasional exception. You realize this must be one of those rare lucky days, as the lights are already on when you step into the apartment.  
  
“Connor?” you call out as you set your purse on the coffee table, not yet seeing him.

“In the bathroom!” his warm voice calls back and you tilt your head in curiosity. The bathroom? What was he doing _there_ ? The deeper you walk into the apartment, the higher your curiosity piques, especially once the soothing scent of lavender wafts past your nose. Seriously, just _what_ was he doing in there?

You step into the bathroom, breath catching in your throat.

In the middle of the room stands Connor, hands clasped behind his back, warm eyes looking at you expectantly, the hint of a crooked little smile on his lips - a smile that fills out a little more as he takes in both your reaction and the gradual, excited increase in your heart rate. His jacket and tie lay neatly folded on the counter next to the sink. The top two buttons of his white shirt are undone, allowing your gaze to admire the smooth expanse of his neck peeking from under his collar. The swirling blue of his LED glows bright in the dim light of the room. The source? A half-dozen strategically placed lavender-scented candles.

Behind him, your bathtub is somewhat full, the water level high enough to accommodate _two_ people without overflowing, a smattering of rose petals floating on its surface. A box of chocolates sits waiting on the corner of the bathtub’s edge.

You don’t realize your hands are covering your mouth until you try to speak, lowering them immediately to do so. “Connor, what- What is all this?”

“I did some research after our conversation at lunch. Common home treatments to ease menstrual cramps include taking pain-relievers, exercise, applying a heating pad to your stomach or lower back, taking a hot bath, having an orgasm, and resting. I assumed you would’ve already taken a pain-reliever and, to my knowledge, you tend to lack the energy and motivation for exercise during this time. I’ve noticed in the past you would sometimes sit with your hands behind your lower back, to apply pressure there. I thought I’d combine that technique with a hot bath to help alleviate your pain while you relax. And there’s the chocolate you asked for, of course.” His explanation is about as extensive and analytical as could get for an android, but all the thought put into it, the soothing tone of his voice, the rich warmth of his brown eyes, and all the extra little details that he didn’t _need_ to include but did anyway, all of that was undeniably human, a physical display of his love for you. Your heart flutters.

Entering further into the bathroom, you walk up to him and place your hands on his chest, peering up into his deep chocolate hues, ready to ask him to help you undress, but that list of home remedies replays in your head and you realize he’s skipped one of them. Lips curling into a smirk, you decide to tease him about it. “Correct me if I’m wrong, my love, but did you say ‘having an orgasm’? You gave a reason for or against every other remedy on that list except that one.” 

You can’t help the splitting grin that spreads across your face now, especially at the sight of your boyfriend’s LED momentarily blinking yellow at his temple in thought. Arms sliding over his shoulders, you pull him closer to murmur in his ear. “Any particular reason you avoided that one?”

Oh, but Connor, there is no outwitting Connor. Matching tease for tease, your android lover responds in turn, the breath he doesn’t need ghosting across your ear. Strong hands settle on your hips, pulling you flush against him. “I figured I’d leave that option open for _you_ to decide, Y/N.”

Sighing against him, you nuzzle into his collar and press a kiss to his neck, savoring the sound it pulls from his throat. “Mmmm, I guess we’ll see what happens then. But I will _gladly_ accept that bath first.” With a breathless chuckle, you turn your head, Connor meeting you halfway for a kiss, slow and lingering while your hands slide down the front of his shirt to undo the buttons one by one. He, in turn, runs his hands up your sides, pushing your blouse up your torso, your skin tingling at his touch. You both break the kiss to continue undressing each other, not without stealing a handful more kisses here and there until the last article of clothing hits the tile floor.

Connor pulls away from you to turn and slip a hand into the water, humming in satisfaction. “The water should be at optimal temperature to provide relief without overheating your skin.”

“Mm, thank you, Con.” Watching him climb into the bathtub, you wonder what on Earth you’d done to deserve someone so wonderful and loving. He would never ask it of you, but you’ve already decided you will thank him greatly for this later.

“Care to join me, my love?” Connor looks at you expectantly from where he’s settled himself in the bath, holding a hand out for you to take. “This _is_ for _you_ after all.”

“Of course,” you reply with a chuckle, placing your hand in his for support as you climb into the tub. “Just couldn’t help but admire your handsome face for a second there.”

Pleased with your admission, Connor tilts his head, the corner of his lips curving upward into a smirk. “Ah, shouldn’t I be the one flattering _you_?”

“Not if you don’t mean it.”

“You _know_ I do.”

Humming contentedly, you settle in between his legs, the planes of your body molding to his as you rest on top of him, chest to chest, with your head on his shoulder. The water feels absolutely amazing against your skin, just hot enough to relax your muscles and ease you into a calm, further helped by the scent of lavender that fills the room, not to mention the comforting presence of your loved one, his arms wrapping around you as he presses a kiss to your temple. You slide a hand between your joined bodies to search for the spot where you know Connor’s thirium pump resides, smiling into his shoulder once you do.

“Y/N?”

“I like to feel your heartbeat. It’s calming.” Closing your eyes, you let yourself get lost in the sensation of his heart against your hand, of the synthetic rise and fall of his chest against yours, your body enveloped by the strong safety of his. You wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

You’re just about to start dozing off when you feel Connor’s hands against your lower back, fingers digging into the skin, sliding further down until you groan into his shoulder in a mixture of pain and relief. “Mmm, right there, Con… A little harder…” You feel another press of lips against your temple and Connor begins massaging your lower back, long fingers rubbing slow circles against the soreness centered there. Groan falling from your lips, you grip his upper arm with your free hand, squeezing as he works to ease the pain from which you’re currently suffering.

“ _Shiiit_ , thank you Connor. You have no idea how amazing this is. I swear I’m this close to falling asleep here.”

“Normally, I’d advise against falling asleep in the tub, but if you were to do so, I would keep you safe until you woke up.”

Sighing, you open your eyes and lift your head to look at him, admiring his face in the gentle candlelight; sharp cheekbones and powerful jawline, soft lips you’d kiss for hours, eyes rich brown and deep like swirling chocolate fondue, that little tuft of silky rebel hair that falls away from his immaculate haircut, the circular LED at his temple - the only currently visible evidence that he was made and not born, that under his skin lies a plastic android shell, and under that lies metal and wires and microprocessors and flowing thirium. You lift your hand from his chest to cup the side of his face, the tip of your finger tracing the path of circular blue. But LED indicator or not, he is _every_ bit alive, and no matter _what_ is under his skin, you’d still love him with _every_ fiber of your being, not an ounce less.

“I know you would,” you whisper. Lips meet in a soft, slow kiss, molding together, caressing, tongues sliding past each other and savoring the taste of the other. You love kissing him. Connor is your sweet poison and his lips are the antidote.

Only when your need for air becomes too great and _only_ then do you finally part from his mouth, forehead pressing to his as you inhale, your body warm from more than just the hot water of the bath. This entire time his hands are still working at your lower back. “I love you,” you breathe against him.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he replies without hesitation, with a conviction that makes you shiver.

You kiss him again, throwing an arm around his shoulders, your other hand sliding into his hair. Connor runs a hand up your back, anchoring you to his chest, groaning into your mouth when you suckle on his lower lip between your teeth. Pulling back, his voice is strained, and you begin to feel the reason why pressing into your thigh. “Y/N, I won’t be able to resist you if you keep that up.”

“Mmm, sorry Con, can’t help it. I just _need_ to kiss you. Every chance I get.”

“I assure you, I feel the same, but unless you’re ready to try that orgasm remedy, I ask that you do not overload my sensors, love.”

Laughing, you pull back, covering your face with a hand, happiness bubbling in your chest. Fuck, you’re just so in love with him and everything that he is, from all his initial android quirks to the little personality traits he’s picked up since even before officially deviating. Connor watches you quietly, head tilting, curious at your reaction. “Mmm, sorry,” you mutter between giggles, dropping your hand to press a kiss to his cheek. Your fingertips glide down his chest. “Tell you what. You’re taking _such_ good care of me right now, why don’t I show you my gratitude and take care of _you_ after we finish our bath?”

His LED flashes yellow, whirring rapidly at the slight seductive edge in your tone. Dark eyebrows rise in intrigue. It isn’t easy to fluster Connor, the android formerly sent by CyberLife, who could _readily_ take down an entire squadron of armed men. Oh, but it is _so_ exciting when you do.

“ _Yes_ ,” he answers, briefly tightening his grip around you. “That would be… quite acceptable.”

“ _Good_ ,” you whisper, pressing your lips to his once more, eager to taste him at every opportunity. Connor takes full advantage of this, tongue probing at the cavern of your mouth. He smirks as he draws a moan from your lips.

Once you’ve both had your temporary fill, you twist in his embrace until you’re sitting in his lap, with your back to his chest. The sight of the floating rose petals makes you smile and you pluck one from the water, tilting your head back to run it down the side of his face. “What made you think of the roses? And the candles?”

Connor briefly closes his eyes at the touch, simply enjoying the sound of your voice and the weight of your body against his. Chocolate-caramel eyes reopen and he answers, looking at you sincerely. “Roses are your favorite. And lavender is commonly used in aromatherapy to promote wellness and reduce anxiety, stress, and perhaps even mild pain.”

Smiling at him, you kiss his cheek and nuzzle his jawline. “And it’s all a very sweet romantic touch, Connor. Thank you.” His stunning gaze reminds you of the chocolates he’d brought for you and you reach for the box, grinning upon opening the delicious assortment. You pop one into your mouth as Connor sets to continue where he left off in easing your pain, fingers pressing into your lower stomach, circling the area below your bellybutton and the spaces between stomach and hips. Sighing, you relax against him, head against his shoulder, closing your eyes once more. The bittersweet chocolate rolls around in your mouth. “Mmm, Connor that’s wonderful…”

“I detect a significant drop in tension from your body, as well as increased levels of serotonin.” Connor’s mouth is at your ear, the low tone of his voice bringing a shiver down your spine. “Am I correct in guessing you’re feeling better?”

Voice breathy, you respond. “ _Much,_ thanks to you.”

Satisfied, he presses a kiss to your neck and stays there, murmuring against your skin. “Mission Accomplished.”


End file.
